Chromatography columns are typically comprised of a column tube with a top end cell covering the top opening of the tube and a bottom end cell covering the bottom opening of the tube. A chromatography column with variable column height also comprises a plunger or adaptor integrated in the top end cell, which adaptor can be moved to different heights within the column tube. The top end cell (possibly integrated with an adaptor) and bottom end cell comprise further sample inlet/outlet, sample distribution means, filter, net, O-rings and seals. Filters, nets, distribution means, O-rings and seals may need to be replaced or cleaned after some time. A common problem during maintenance of chromatography columns is disassembly and assembly of parts. Due to the heavy parts of large chromatography columns typically a hoist is needed for separating them. However a number of hoist free maintenance solutions for chromatography columns have been described in different patents. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 6,736,974 a method of accessing the interior of a chromatography column without the use of a crane is described. A plunger is connected to a drive system which can raise the plunger above a top of the column cylinder thereby allowing intrusive maintenance.
Maintenance and replacement of different parts in the top end cell and the bottom end cell of a chromatography column is still difficult due to the heavy parts.